


No Control

by annia_payne



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Make up sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story</p><p>Louis and Harry have been together since 2011, after the release of their Up All Night album, but no one knows anything except for the boys and somehow management always knew something was going on.</p><p>It didn't help their situation when Louis tweeted, "Hows this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that." after their fight.</p><p>Louis ended it that first time, in 2012 after only a year of dating, telling Harry he thinks he might be falling for Eleanor. Harry was heartbroken, sad, angry, felt used but he accepted it and people started to wonder why they weren't so close anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Louis knows he's the one that ended their relationship two years ago in 2012 but he can't help that he still loves Harry to pieces, always have, always will.

But he ended the relationship for their own good. One, he doesn't want to ruin their careers too soon, two, he knows management will never let them be together. They would have to keep hiding and they won't be happy, and three, it's not even about himself. He's two years older than Harry and he wants Harry to enjoy his young years before settling down, he wants Harry to experience things.

But they also couldn't help themselves from each other. They've been successful in not being together for two years but Louis just couldn't control his heart. He couldn't even stand to watch Harry date Taylor last year, even though he's still dating Eleanor which he had to lie to Harry about, thinking he's falling for her when in reality, Eleanor is his childhood friend and she knows everything about Harry and Louis. She's the one who got Louis to notice that Harry liked him because he was so clueless.

He found his way back to Harry one lonely night in a hotel, walked to his room and crawled into Harry's arms.

"Haz?" Louis snuggled up to him, Harry's large body against Louis' small frame. Louis' eyes watered because it's been so long since he's last been in the love of his life's arms, been so long since he's smelled Harry's foresty scent up close, so long since he's put his head under Harry's chin.

"H-Harry..." Louis whispered again, small trembling hands shaking Harry's hip slightly.

"Hm? Lou? Lou, is that you?" Harry mumbles in his sleep.

"Y-Yeah, a-are you awake n-now?" Louis cried softly, tightening his arms around Harry's middle.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Harry opens his eyes, squinting and trying to look at Louis' face.

"I miss you, Haz." Louis sobbed quietly in Harry's bare chest. Harry's eyes widened and he felt his heart rate pick up. He gulped and wrapped his large arms around Louis' small body, kissing his head.

"It's okay. Sshh, I'm right here." Harry rubbed small circles in the dimples on Louis' lower back. His second favorite part of Louis' body. His first is his ass and how big and bubbly it is, then the dimples in his back at the bottom of his spine, his blue eyes and his thin but plumpy red lips.

"I didn't want us to end, I still love you." Louis mumbles and Harry furrows his eyes in confusion. But Harry couldn't bring himself to say that he loves Louis too, he can't even bring himself to feel those little butterflies he used to feel or the way his heart would skip a beat whenever Louis used to say he loves him.

Harry has learned to just grow numb, not to fall for people quickly because he's too sweet, nice and caring. He's been played a handful of times and after Louis, he realized that he wasn't worth anything if no one wanted a long term relationship with him.

"Then why'd you do it?" Harry didn't mean for his tone to come out so harsh until Louis cringed.

"I-." Louis starts, lifting his head from Harry's tan, tattooed chest and looked Harry in the eyes.

"B-because, I started to l-love Eleanor." Louis lied, he just couldn't tell Harry the real reason yet.

"Okay. You can leave now." Harry spat, unwrapping his arms from around Louis and roughly letting his small body fall onto the bed. Harry sat up and closed his eyes.

"What? Har-."

"Leave. Please."

"But why? I come here crying telling you how much I love and miss you and you push me away."

"BUT WHY?! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU ENDED OUR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE YOU LOVED ANOTHER GIRL! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING LOUIS!" Louis cowered away, flinching every time Harry's deep voice rose more than before.

By now Harry was fuming, standing up over the bed, naked as always, screaming at Louis.

"I-I thought m-maybe you would still want m-me." Louis whispered, fiddling the hem of his shirt. Harry scoffed, snapping on his boxers he found on the floor. Louis was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I wouldn't want you in a million years." Harry spat and Louis dropped his head, feeling his heart crack, his stomach tighten and his world come crashing down. Tears overflowed his eyes and streamed down his face. It's one thing for Harry to yell at him but it's another thing to tell him he'll never love him even after the world ends.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't kn-know." Louis stuttered before getting up and grabbing his slippers.

"Lou-."

"I-I'm sorry." Louis sobbed, running out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Harry sighed loudly, plopping down on the edge of the bed and rubbing his face with his hands.

Now, he feels horrible. But Louis is acting like Harry's not hurt too, like Harry wasn't the one who got dumped and got his heart stomped on. Like Harry wasn't the one whose been rejected multiple times after, like Harry wasn't the one who had to sit by and watch Louis and Eleanor be all in love with each other. Pictures of them at Starbucks whenever they have a break from working.

So Harry doesn't care that Louis just ran out of his hotel room sobbing, because he deserves to feel the pain Harry has felt for two years.

But Harry knows that he does care that Louis ran out crying and he knows he doesn't want Louis to feel any pain.


	2. II

Louis woke up the next morning, trying to get ready for their interview but he still couldn't stop his tears.

He never thought that Harry would get over him so quickly, so fast. Well, maybe two years isn't so fast, but now Louis just feels dumb and embarrassed that he even went to Harry's hotel room last night.

"Lou, babe, what's wrong?" Liam asked confused when Louis barged into his hotel room and ran into his arms sobbing.

Liam was still getting ready, only having his jeans and socks on so far. Liam was the only other person that Louis could really relate to, other than Zayn. They've been through their break ups together and have always been there for each other in tough times.

Larry happened right around the time Ziam did.

"Harry doesn't want me anymore. I-I feel so distraught, Li. I went to his hotel room last night, planning on asking him to take me back because I still love him but he said he'll never want me in a million years." Louis sobbed louder. Liam wrapped his arms around him and rocked them side-to-side. He didn't even care that Louis' hot tears were trickling down his chest; his best friend needs him right now.

"Calm down and breathe, Lou." Liam tried calming him down but Louis wasn't having it.

"Why doesn't he want me anymore? Am I ugly now? Do I not look better than fucking Taylor?" Liam shushed Louis softly and swayed them around the room.

"You hurt him too, though, Lou." Liam said softly.

"But I didn't mean to! I was doing what was best for him! I wanted him to be happy and you know management would've never let us be happy!" Louis pulled away and screamed; he kept yelling in frustration until eventually he was storming out of Liam's hotel room now. He rushed back to his own and wiped his face roughly before pulling his phone out with trembling hands. He sent a quick text to Eleanor telling her to meet him here after his interview.

During the whole interview with Yahoo, Louis was so distant. He would answer whenever they asked him questions but his eyes looked like he was anywhere but here. He kept looking over to where Harry sat next to Niall while they laughed at nonsense. He felt so forsaken and upset that Harry wasn’t even looking in his direction, he was so caught up in Niall. Zayn noticed this and scooted closer to Louis with a small smile.

“Ignore it, Lou.” Zayn whispered so only Louis heard. Louis nodded and started playing with the hem of his shirt, letting out a small sigh when the interviewer started talking about Narry and asking if Niall was possibly pregnant with Harry’s baby.

Louis knows he’s being stupid, knows he’s being overdramatic but that’s why they used to always put him in the school plays, right? He nearly lost it when Harry placed his hand on Niall’s stomach and confirmed with a smirk playing on his lips.

When they got back to the hotel to pack for New York, Louis went to take a bath. He filled the tub up with water and just sat there, his knees up to his chest with his short arms around them. He tried so hard not to cry or start thinking about the love of his life but it was so hard not to.

He didn’t realize there was a knocking on the bathroom door before he heard his name being yelled, “Lou! It’s me! Come out of there already!” Eleanor’s voice filled the hotel room.

“I’m coming, El. Give me a minute to wash off.” He replied.

The question he asked Liam earlier was still lingering in his head though.

Why doesn’t he want me anymore?


	3. III

Louis was called to head down to the recording studio that night to record his vocals for their next album, FOUR. Which meant that he and Eleanor couldn't even have the talk they wanted.

They parted ways though, Eleanor promising he could call her at anytime because that's just the type of friend she is. Louis only wishes that he was able to tell Harry that his and Eleanor’s relationship was never real; that the person he really wants is Harry. And to be honest, he doesn’t know what the hell is holding him back.

He was walking down the hall of the recording studio, having just got off the phone with his sister, Lottie, about her possibly coming down for their concert in Australia next week.

Louis appeared at the room but paused at the doorway when he saw Harry. And when he saw whom Harry was with and what they were doing, Louis felt his heart break again, if that was even possible by now with how much he's been crying.

Harry and the brunette girl were laughing, giggling and kissing. She started kissing up Harry's neck while he let out approving little hums.

Louis stood shocked; he felt as though his world was falling apart again, he felt his soul being ripped from his body. Harry opened his eyes, hands on the girl's hips and his eyes widened at the sight of a pained looking Louis standing in the doorway.

Harry looked at him with wide, apologetic eyes and Louis finally let his tears fall. This...this was why Harry said he didn't want him yesterday morning. Harry had someone else, a girl, with boobs and a vagina and long hair that stops above her waist.

"Lou-." Harry pushed the girl off of him who landed on the floor with a shriek. Harry rushed to walk to Louis but Louis had started running down the hall, sobbing his heart out.

"LOUIS!" Harry yelled, sprinting down the hall after him. His long legs carried him as fast as he could as he saw Louis' head going down the stairs. Louis didn’t dare risk taking the elevator.

"LOUIS! STOP!" Harry jumped down the flight of stairs. When he saw Louis running towards the back door, he caught his arm before he had a chance to exit.

"LET ME GO!" Louis sobbed, trying to yank his arm out of Harry's.

"No, talk to me. Lou, stop this, please."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP, HARRY?! LOVING YOU?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING YESTERDAY, BUT YOU REJECTED ME! FOR H-her." Louis cried, pushing at Harry's broad chest with his small hands.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO TELL YOU! YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHOSE HURT! I'VE HAD TO SIT BACK FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS WATCHING YOU BE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ACT LIKE I'M WRONG?! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP BECAUSE YOU WERE SUDDENLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEARD! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING LOUIS!"

"I WANTED TO KEEP YOU HAPPY!"

"FROM WHAT, LOUIS?!"

"FROM MANAGEMENT! FROM HATE! FROM PEOPLE WHO WOULDN'T APPROVE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"Fuck you." Harry went to turn away but Louis growled, jumping on Harry's back and knocking them both to the ground like a fucking tiger.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Louis yelled, panting when he tried to pin Harry’s arms down. Sure, he was strong, but fucking hell, Harry was at least three times bigger than him, with his bulging biceps.

“What do you want me to do, Louis?!”

“I want you to love me! I want you to fucking tell me that what you and that girl was doing didn’t mean anything and that you still l-love me.” Louis’ voice lowered and he stared back into Harry’s eyes with his own glossy electric blue ones.

“I do love you. I love you so fucking much but you left. You made your decision to end us.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him down, close and pressed up against his body.

“But I’m ch-changing my decision. I just want you, Haz. Only y-you.” Louis whispered.

“Then tell me why, Louis? Tell me why you broke up with me. If you love me like you say you do, I want to fucking know why and if you can’t explain it to me then I don’t want to fix anything.”

“I’m going to tell you, Haz. I-I am, right now. We could leave. I just don’t want you to go back in there to that slut and kiss her again.” Louis started wiping Harry’s lips furiously with his fingers.

Even though this was supposed to be a serious moment, where they were hashing things out and trying to figure out where they’re going, Harry couldn’t help the smirk that played on his lips. He bit Louis’ forefinger, pulling the small boy for a kiss. Louis shrieked softly in surprise but kissed back nonetheless.

“I’m sorr-.” He started.

“Shut up.” Harry sat up and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis’ slim but curvy frame. Louis kissed Harry with passion, trying to poor all of his emotions into it. He locked his legs behind Harry’s back and tangled his fingers in Harry’s long hair.

“Wait…” Louis pulled away, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. God, he really fucking wanted Louis’ lips and tongue back on his.

“Why did you say you didn’t want me anymore?” And Louis’ voice was so fucking small; it made Harry’s heart skip a beat.

“Because I was scared you were going to do the same thing again. That we would’ve gotten together and then you would’ve left. Again.” Harry answered, closing his eyes when Louis pressed their mouths together and shook his head furiously.

“Never. Never. Never. Never again.” Louis mumbled.

And they were so goddamn lucky that no one was taking the stairs to go up or come down, because then, management would really flip.

But who gave a fuck about Modest right now? Harry had his little Lou back and Louis had his man back. Now, there was only one thing left to do…

Make. Love.


	4. IV

They stumbled into Harry’s hotel room. Their hands were everywhere, their lips were everywhere. Harry panted into Louis’ mouth as he sucked every piece of skin that he saw on the small boy. Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore, he moaned. He moaned loud and it was like music to Harry’s ears. He hasn’t heard that moan in nearly two years.

“Harry…” Louis sobbed, ripping Harry’s shirt in half. Harry stopped kissing his neck when he heard the heart broken cry. He panicked for a brief moment, thinking maybe he did something wrong.

“Baby, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Are you-?” Harry was cut off with Louis lips smashing against his own. The latter shook his head furiously, pushing Harry back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he pushed Harry down, straddling his hips.

“No. No, you didn’t do anything. Its just-I just missed you so much and it’s been so long since you’ve kissed me like that and I-.” Louis rambled, his teensy hands rubbing up and down Harry’s chest, gently, the whole time.

“You don’t need to cry, sweetheart. I know it’s been long but I think we’ve both done a lot of crying already. Let’s be happy for once, yeah?” Harry sat up and pulled Louis’ shirt off slowly, kissing up his chest and then his neck. Louis nodded, hands traveling down to Harry’s belt buckle. His body felt like it was lying in a tub of ice, but being lit on fire at the same time. While Harry worked his large palms into Louis’ jeans, cupping his ass cheeks, Louis proceeded to undo Harry’s belt. It was seconds later before Louis started grinding down on the bigger man, sloppily moving his tongue with his.

Harry slipped Louis’ vans off of his feet, letting the black shoes fall to the carpeted floor. Louis was an addiction, a fucking heart wrenching addiction that seemed to cut his breathing short with each touch. Louis’ thumb rubbed over Harry’s slit roughly, Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth, biting his tongue. The next few minutes were spent with clothes flying through the air and landing everywhere in the large hotel room. Teeth were clashing, tongues were battling, noses were bumping, and heavy pants were being swallowed by the other.

Harry scooted up and lied down in the middle of the king-sized bed upon Louis’ request. Louis kissed down his torso. Wet, open-mouthed kisses trailing down Harry’s abs until Louis reached his navel. He wrapped his fist around the base of Harry’s cock and stroked it a few times. Harry breathed hard, tentatively placing his hand on the back of Louis’ head.

“Fuck my mouth, Haz.” Louis licked Harry’s tip and wiggled his tongue over his slit. The action caused Harry to hiss and intake a sharp breath while his hips bucked up into Louis mouth, involuntarily.

"Are you sure?” Louis nodded almost too quickly, crawling up to capture Harry’s lips in a searing kiss before traveling back down.

“I’ve never been so sure in my life. C’mon, babe.” Louis immediately got to work, bobbing his head up and down as he hollowed his cheeks. Once again, Harry’s hips bucked into the wet heat that was Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck…” Harry moaned loudly when Louis hummed around his cock. Both his hands found their way tangled in Louis’ soft, feathery hair, gently tugging at it when he deep throated and came back up with a gasp.

“Sh-Shit, Lou.” Harry grunts, holding Louis’ head in place, fucking up into his mouth at a steady pace.

“Yeah…just like that, baby.” Harry pants, roughly pulling Louis off of his dick with a pop, smashing their lips together. Louis moans, gripping Harry’s neck with his hand, pulling away to breathe.

“What happened? That wasn’t even minutes long, baby.”

“I want you. God, Lou. It feels like it’s been centuries since I’ve been inside of you.”

“What are you? A vampire.” Louis giggled, sitting up straight to straddle Harry properly.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Harry smirked, flipping them around abruptly. He ducked down and licked into Louis’ mouth, his hand holding the latter’s thigh on his hip. He massaged it softly, earning small little moans from the smaller boy every time he squeezed.

“Wanna fuck you just like this. On your side, your leg around my hip.” Harry whispered, trailing his hand to Louis’ perky, round bum before slipping his middle finger between his cheeks.

“Then fuck me just like this. On my side and my leg around your hip. Fuck me anyway you want. On my knees, on my head, on my back, any type of way, every type of way.” Louis’ hand wrapped around the back of Harry’s head, tugging him closer, pressing their warm bodies closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much and I don’t ever want you to forget it.” Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, seeming to get lost in them for a brief second. It felt as though he was falling. If that’s even possible by now with how hard he’s already fallen.

Harry opened the bedside drawer and grabbed the small lube packet. Louis latched onto his neck, grinding his hips into Harry’s, for some friction. He pulled Harry closer with his leg that was wrapped around Harry’s hip, peppering soft kisses along his jaw. Harry ripped the lube packet open, dripping some on his fingers before slipping his forefinger in between Louis’ ass cheeks again. He slowly and carefully pushed his finger in, holding Louis’ small body tight against his with his other hand when he winced. He slowly prepped the boy, pushing his finger in and out gently before coating his fingers with more of the cold substance, adding a second finger as he slowly stretched the tight lad. Of course, Louis was tight as a vice. He hasn’t had a cock inside of him in two years. Harry was his first anal, and will always be his only anal.

“Haz…I’m ready.” Louis moaned, pushing back on Harry’s fingers with slowly grinds on his hips. Harry growled in his ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth before slicking up his cock.

Before Louis can even process the fact that they’re about to have sex, Harry’s thick, long shaft was already entering him slowly. Louis gasps, squeezing Harry’s bicep for comfort.

“Ouch, ow.” Louis whimpers in Harry’s neck, breathing heavily.

“Relax, baby. Remember to relax.” Harry peppered the side of Louis’ face in soft kisses, rubbing his back soothingly. Harry started to thrust in deeper, earning loud moans from the smaller boy.

"Ohh, Harry...I missed you so much." Louis moans, cupping Harry's face with his left hand, lifting his face out of Harry's neck to press his lips against his.

"I missed you too, baby. So so much." Harry groans, pulling Louis closer with his hand on his ass cheek, spreading them slowly so he can fuck into him deeper and easier.

"Fuck. H-Haz, right there." Louis whimpered, grinding his hips down to meet Harry's thrusts.

"On your stomach." Harry pulled out, placing a pillow down first before laying Louis on his, the pillow right under his abdomen.

Harry crawled up his body, showering the tan boy's back with soft kisses, licking up his spine until he reached the back of his neck and sucked a love bite into his. Harry caressed Louis' curvy sides, teasing his rim with the tip of his red leaking cock. Louis groans pushing back against Harry, squeezing their intertwined fingers on the bed after Harry did so.

"Baby...please, I need you. I need to feel you. It's been so long, Haz."

"I love you, forever and always." Was all Harry said before he slammed in. Louis screamed, clenching immensely tight around Harry's dick.

"Unhh, harder." Louis moans, high and loud. Harry obeyed him of course, pounding into the tiny boy's body with no mercy.

"Yes! Oh yes, baby!" Louis screamed, biting the other pillow.

"So tight, darling. So fucking tight and warm." Harry growled in his ear, hips thrusting at a fast, hardcore pace. Harry's ab, toned stomach pressed into the arch of Louis' back. Louis turned his head, crashing his lips to Harry's in a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck me harder, Haz. I want to feel you for the whole week."

"Ugh, you're gonna make me cum too early."

"Fill me up to the brim, baby. Ohh yes, t-that's the spot. Right there, Harry! Yes! Fuck, yes! D-Don't stop, don't stop! Shit!" Anybody who was outside the door would think that Louis was in pain. But he wasn't, Harry just knows how to fuck. He knows how to make Louis scream, moan, wail, cry, whimper, everything.

Harry almost didn't hear Louis pant that he wants to ride him. And right after he said it, they both came with body shaking orgasms, Louis trembling like a leaf from beneath his lover.

⚓

"You know just how do this, babe. You're such a pro." Harry threw his head back, moaning loudly when Louis dropped back down, their thighs slapping together.

"H-Harry..." Louis whimpers, bouncing up and down with vigor. He kept going despite then cramps he started feeling in his legs. He slammed down and started grinding and whining his hips in little figure eights, leaving scratches down Harry's torso in his welts.

Harry thrusted up to meet Louis. He held his hips, rubbing small circles in the indent of Louis' v-line with his thumbs.

"Haz, m'gonna cum." Louis dropped down on Harry's chest, panting and whimpering in his neck but he didn't stop riding him. He went harder and faster, pushing back and forth, bouncing up and down, grinding and rotating which had Harry's head spinning, his toes curling, his heart beating erratically.

"Cum for me, sweetheart. Let go for me, baby." Louis clenched around Harry tightly, milking him slowly. Harry moaned loud and deep, his muscles contracting as he came deep inside Louis for the second time that night. He lifts Louis' chin, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. It didn't take long for Louis to cry into his mouth, shooting his load between their bodies.

"I love you." Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the duvet over them slowly.

"I love you too. Especially when you make me cum so hard." Louis giggles against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry laughs, thrusting gently into Louis' over sensitive hole. Louis bites his bottom lip, staring deeply into Harry's forest green eyes.

"I'm so glad I have you back." He whispers.

"You'll always have my heart, Lou. And I'll always have yours. Even if I have to tie you down on the bed."

"I think I would love for you to tie me down."

"I bet you do, naughty little strawberry."

"Strawberry?" Louis giggles again.

"Don't judge me. You're very tasty."

Louis rolls his eyes. Harry pulls him closer, staring fondly at the Doncaster boy in his arms.

"M'not ready to pull out yet."

"Then don't. I want you to make love to me again."


	5. V

"So you guys are back together?" Niall munches on his burger, looking at Louis and Harry across then table with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, we are." Louis bites his bottom lip, resting his head on Harry's shoulder who squeezes their hands under the table.

"Aww well would you look at that? Captain Tommo is blushing!" Zayn laughs, shrieking in a not so manly way when Liam bites his cheek playfully.

"Leeyummm. My cheek isn't a chew toy." Zayn pouts, staring a this boyfriend with sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah, well they're soft and they taste good." Liam shrugs, pecking Zayn's lips before feeding him a french fry.

"Only because you give me kisses afterwards." Zayn sticks his tongue out, giggling when Liam Eskimo kisses him.

"Okay okay, you guys are stealing our spotlight. Even Niall is taking pictures of you two." Harry smiles, laughing when Liam throws a piece of bacon at him.

"You all are so cute. I totally ship Larry and Ziam." Niall winks, setting his phone down on the table.

"But I ship Nosh more." Niall smirks, taking a sip of his Sprite.

Zayn gags, Liam huffs, and Harry just smiles because he doesn't need to ship any other couples when he has his baby.

Harry turns to Louis who is quietly playing with Harry's arm with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear, wrapping an arm around the latter's shoulders.

"You and I." Louis smiles, cupping Harry's cheek with his right hand.

"You mean, Lou and Iiiiiii, we don't wanna be like them, we can make it 'till the endddd. No nothing can come between Lou and Iiiiii." Louis laughs hysterically at Harry's choice of words. He slaps a hand over Harry's mouth to get him to stop, still giggling crazily.

"Haz, we're in public. Simmer down." Louis giggles, bringing Harry's lips to his. Harry smiles into the kiss, deepening it when his tongue slides into his boyfriend's mouth.

"I want to take you out tomorrow." Harry whispers, rubbing Louis' back softly.

"Where to?" Louis smiles, letting his forehead press against Harry's.

"Now that, my boo bear, is a surprise." Harry smirks, chuckling when Louis pouts.

"Babe, you know I don't like surprises."

"Oh, but I think you'll love this one."

"You're so lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I am a lucky man, aren't I?"

"Don't ever let me go."

"I won't, sweetheart. I won't."


	6. Epilogue

"Haz, I hear water. Are you trying to drown me?" Louis giggles, holding onto Harry's arms. Harry had his hands covering Louis' eyes as he led the smaller boy towards the dock. He kept his promise from yesterday. He set and planned the whole date all day, making sure the boys kept Louis busy.

"I would never drown you, sweetheart." Harry laughs, making Louis step onto the wooden steps, leading him up the bridge.

"Baby, where are we?" Louis stops when Harry tells him too. He can feel the cool breeze hitting the back of his neck; he can feel his hair being blown into by the soothing wind.

"I'll give you a hint. We have several matching tattoos of this one thing." Harry whispers into his ear, earning a small squeal from Louis.

"A boat?! Are we going on a boat?!" Louis screamed, nearly crying when Harry removed his hands from his eyes, the sight of a beautiful white motor boat and the sun setting in front of them.

"Haz…" Louis covered his mouth, turning to face Harry who pulled out a rose from his back pocket with a smirk.

"Happy anniversary." Harry smiles, pulling out a small red velvet box from his back pocket also.

"H-Harry-."

"Don't worry, baby." Harry chuckles; pecking Louis' wet cheek after the latter took the rose and held it to his chest.

"Our anniversary isn't until tomorrow." Louis chocked, tears still falling.

"Well, it doesn’t hurt to start early, does it?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows, opening the box to reveal a silver shiny anchor necklace with a rope around it.

"This is a promise necklace. This is basically our relationship in a jewel, innit?" Harry chuckles, smiling when Louis giggles, nodding through his sniffles.

"I promise to take care of you, Lou. I promise to love you harder than you'll ever be loved, to care for you and hold your hand through the wave of life. I promise to always be faithful to you, to always listen to you in your darkest hours, to show you how much you mean to me every day. I promise to hold you down like no other, always protecting you. I promise to love you, baby, forever and forever." Harry motions for Louis to turn around, putting the necklace around the smaller boy's neck and locking it. Harry kisses the back of Louis' neck, spinning him around only to be nearly thrown into the water when Louis jumps into his arms, crashing his lips to his.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I fucking love you." Louis mumbles against his lips, locking his ankles behind Harry's back.

"I love you more, baby." Harry chuckles, wrapping his arms around Louis' curvy body tightly, spinning them around.

They kiss for what feels like forever, the cool breeze blowing around them, the water moving and swaying calmly.

"Let's take this boat out for a ride, yeah?" Harry pulls away slowly, with a smile.

"Let's go." Louis smiles widely, kissing Harry once more.

~

"Forever?" Louis kisses the back of Harry's neck, tightening his arms around Harry's torso.

Harry continues to drive the boat, turning his head slightly to kiss Louis' lips. They were now riding over the water fast, Harry steering, Louis with his arms around the larger man's body, chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Forever, baby."


End file.
